<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Confessions by Unique_wrenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643733">Drunken Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn'>Unique_wrenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Door Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fight Training, Love Confessions, Modern aot, Sexual Tension, levi being soft but hard, smut smut smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long scouting mission, everyone has the night off. Alcohol is involved and one thing leads to another and you tell the captain how you really feel. Will Levi let you forget it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had gone out with the cadets after a long mission. So many lives were lost, cadets that had just begun their journeys with the scouts. Commander Erwin had given everyone the night off, which meant, drinking until you blacked out and forgot everything for a time. The screams, the blood, the sheer terror that Titans induced. </p><p>Everyone just wanted to forget it all, and sleep soundly. Everyone except the grumpy stone faced Captain Levi, he always refused according to Hange. You couldn’t help but have a crush on the raven haired man, as rough as he could be, he was handsome. And watching him take down Titans was truly a thing of beauty, no wonder he was called “humanity’s greatest weapon.” </p><p>“HELLO!!! Y/N.” Hange yelled over the volume of the bar, you blinked, smiling at them. </p><p>“Sorry.” You responded.</p><p>They smirked knowingly at you, they were the only one who knew of your crush on the captain. When they found out, they thought you were joking. Claiming that the dark haired man had no heart so how could he ever return the feeling? You had told them that underneath his grumpy exterior laid a heart that was prickly but soft. You also provided many examples that he did care when his cadets were in danger, he always stepped in. Since then, they always made a passing comment when you were paired up with Levi for scout missions. </p><p>“Oh fuck off.” You barked at them. They laughed, shoving two shots into your face. </p><p>“Drink up, maybe you’ll drink enough to confess to the stone we call Captain.” Hange replied. You knocked back both shots quickly, the clear liquid burning all the way down, warming your chest pleasantly. They pushed two more towards you, which you eagerly drank. Tonight was about fun, and alcohol was necessary. </p><p>“Let’s dance babe” Hange pulled you out with Jean, Eren, Misaka, Armin, Crista, Connie and Sasha. Their faces were all flushed red from the alcohol, all bouncing and gyrating together. You couldn’t help but feel free, these were your people. </p><p>Four beers and six shots later you were drunk, the room spinning without you having to move. You sat down, looking at your phone for the time. The screen automatically unlocking with your face, maybe just maybe you could tell the captain how much you appreciated him. You squinted at the screen, trying to focus in on your contacts. Levi’s name popped up, and you let out a squeal. </p><p>“Captain. I just want you to know that I think you are great. We are lucky to have you.” The words blurring together, you rubbed your eyes trying your hardest to focus. </p><p>“And really handsome. Although people are scared to tell you. Def be down to fuck.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Hange came bounding over, which prompted you to lay your phone down. </p><p>“Drink some water queen.” They sat the glass down on the table. And then they were gone, you hiccuped taking a gulp of the water. You vaguely heard your phone buzz, which meant he responded. </p><p>“You’re drunk. Go home.” He replied. You couldn’t help but frown. But your phone buzzed again. </p><p>“Safely. Take Hange. Training tomorrow. Don’t be late.” His words although harsh, still conveyed care for you. You smiled, sighing softly. You focused on your keyboard intently.<br/>
“You’re the best. Def a good choice in my crush. Love you Captain 😘” you sent. You stood, holding the table for support. Hange walked back over, grinning at you. </p><p>“Let’s go you lush. Captains orders” Hange looping their arm through yours and pulling you along.<br/>
The walk back to the barracks was a struggle, when your feet felt like lead and the world was swirling. Hange pushed you down on your bed, pulling your boots off. They stripped your heavy body of your jacket and your shirt. They threw a blanket over your body, pushing your head back into the pillow. </p><p>“Goodnight babe.” The darkness of the alcohol already licking at your vision. You vaguely heard your door click shut and everything went black. </p><p>Your alarm was so loud, the ringing in your ears, making your head throb painfully. You opened one eye, looking at the time. 10:15 am. </p><p>“FUCK” you screeched. The pain behind your eyes almost making you throw up, you shot outta bed. You pulled your training gear on, tripping over your feet, pulling your shoes on. </p><p>“I’m so dead. He’s gonna murder me.” You huffed, running down the halls, bolting out to the training field. The Captain’s grey eyes met yours, stone faced as always. You bowed deeply.</p><p>“Sorry sir. My alarm didn’t go off in time. I’ll accept my punishment now.” You told his feet. The other cadets looked on curiously at their leader apologising to their Captain. </p><p>“Stand up. You spar with me today.” His voiced clipped and cold. No one wanted this punishment, the cadets gulped casting their attention away immediately. You stood up, meeting his gaze. You could almost swear you saw a glint of mischief, but it was probably just your hangover. </p><p>“Guard up.” He barked, his voice making you wince. You put your hands up, guarding your vital organs. He was quicker than your dazed brain could process, his hands pushing yours away with ease and knocked you down. His knee planted in your chest, striking all the air out. </p><p>“Interesting conversation yesterday.” He remarked. You gawked at him, but still fought back. You tried to hook your leg under his support leg, but he turned it and you ended up with him pressed even closer. Your arms tossed above your head. You wiggled trying to break his grip. </p><p>“Said I was totally fuckable.” Your cheeks flushing red. You bucked your hips, tossing him off to the side. You scrambled to your feet, huffing. It was his turn to be on guard. You attacked, but he blocked it with ease again. </p><p>“Cocky bastard” you mumbled. He quickly switched from defence to offence, grabbing your arm pulling you flush against him. He made sure to twist your arm behind your back, locking you in place. </p><p>“Also that you love me? Consider me flattered.” He smirked. His eyes darting to the cadets, making sure they were busy with their own training. He leaned forward, his face blocked by your own. His warm breath fanning over your cheek and ear, you couldn’t help but shiver. What the fuck is happening, you tried to pick your brain for the conversation that you couldn’t remember. </p><p>“Now be a good girl and don’t react.” His lips hovering close to your neck, he placed his lips against your glistening neck. He bit down softly, leaving a purple mark. He had marked you, but what you failed to grasp was he marked you as his. It would look like a normal training bruise, but he would know. You were his now, and damned if he let another man touch you. He backed up, spinning you around so your ass was pressed flush against his groin. You couldn’t help but feel the hardened cock straining against his pants. </p><p>“My room, after training. Don’t be late.” He nipped your earlobe, and released his hold. You stumbled forward, and he walked off. Not even giving you a chance to respond. Hange came bounding over to you, taking over for Levi. </p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” You asked breathlessly. Hange laughed, throwing punches which you blocked. </p><p>“Oh the blessings of drunk texts” they sang. </p><p>You were sweaty, your muscles ached but you knew that if you showed up to the captains quarters dirty, he would undoubtedly punish you. But if you were late when he expressly told you not to be, you weren’t sure which was the lesser evil here. You decided that not showering was the best choice, you knocked on his door softly. </p><p>“Come in” his response clipped. You opened the door, shutting it behind you. His grey eyes taking in your dust covered clothes and your sweat soaked face. He stood up from his desk, walking over to you. He in front of you, almost glaring at you. </p><p>“What’s this?” He snapped, motioning to your appearance. </p><p>“Sir, you told me not to be late.” You responded. His eyes sparked dangerously, you should have just kept your mouth shut. </p><p>“And that’s an excuse to show up filthy? You should have managed your time better. Now there are consequences. Take your clothes off, hands against the door, and spread your legs.” He stepped back. You looked at him, and saw he was serious. You felt the white heat of his gaze, and your pussy was already wet from the previous encounter with him. But this, it made your knees weak, and your blood boil. You did as he commanded, you folded each piece of clothing as you took it off. His hungry gaze watching your every movement, making your skin burn hotter. </p><p>“Do you want me to face the door Captain?” You asked, your question more breathy than you intended. </p><p>“Yes baby.” His words a complete contrast to his behaviour. He smirked watching you turn, exposing your ass to him. You placed your hands on the door, listening and waiting for his next command. You heard the slight rustle of his zipper and you tried to look over your shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t, unless you want a more severe punishment.” He snapped. You kept your eyes trained on the door, you felt his hands ghost over your skin. The goosebumps raising from his almost touch, you wanted him touch you. His fingers pushed your soaked folds aside, spreading the juices out. He pulled his hand away before you could protest. </p><p>“Please Captain.” You begged. That must have been what he wanted, he rubbed the head of his cock through the folds and snapping his hips into yours. He set a punishing pace, his cock driving right into your cervix. You bit your lip to keep from crying out, tasting the metallic ting of blood. His hands squeezing your hips, roaming up your body squeezing and twisting the soft flesh as he went. His left settled on your breast and his right settled for your throat. You felt your walls begin to flutter, and he bit into your shoulder moaning. </p><p>“Fuck. You are not allowed to cum until after I do. That’s your punishment.” He huffed, his thrusts becoming sloppier as your walls tightened around him. </p><p>“Captain please...” you cried. His thrusts too much for you try and hold back and then his hips stuttered. Slamming into you one last time, his warm cum shooting up into you. His cock pulsing, he tapped his index finger twice against your throat, and you came as well. Your pussy milking him for everything he gave, shit. </p><p>“Captain...” you cried again, the wood now hurting you. He backed away, pulling you with him. </p><p>“I think you can call me Levi. Let’s get washed up. I hate being filthy.” He stated, walking away. But his hand never left yours.<br/>
Maybe drunken confessions weren’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>